The Missing Hero and the Gone Goddess
by KittyWkiskers GirlVersionofVio
Summary: Link and Zelda are your average best friends that love each other as more. What with the fact Link is constantly skipping school to do useless things, Zelda decides to NOT look for Link this time. But when Zelda figures out where Link is, is she to angry, worried, and scared to go find him? A continuation of the one-shot "Missing Link" by Mekuda. Reviews welcome!(Nice ones!)
1. Prologue: The Missing Link

**Heyy!**

**So guys, I was reading one-shots and I found a few I LOVED and this was one that had the honor of becoming a whole, huge story! Please R&R! CAUTION: I REDID IT TO WHERE IT WAS FROM ZELDA'S POV!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prologue: The Missing Link**_

I nervously hummed, frustratingly kicking my legs back and forth in the middle of Owlan's lesson. School was one of my number one priorities; Link being another, yet the boy was nowhere to be found during such an important lesson. I always scolded him when he missed a day, so what was so important that he had to miss it? I had spent all morning on the island of Skyloft in search of my beloved friend, but he was nowhere to be found. I was almost late to class because of him! Unfortunately, if I desired to further search the island for Link then I'd have to wait until after class.

Something suddenly hit me back, and I turned around in a fluster. Another paper ball was flung into my face, this time completely by accident. I scowled at the creature who threw the ball; Groose. Of course it was only to his curiosity that he was throwing the ball. "I don't see that Link anywhere," he whispered with a smirk, although much too loud because the teacher clearly heard.

"If you're so concerned, then you may leave the classroom and search for him, Groose," Owlan teased, although the playful smile was absent from his face. He turned to his chalkboard and continued on with his lesson.

This made me uneasy. It was obvious to everyone that Groose and Link had never gotten along since they were children, so had that fiend done something to the poor boy? I felt myself tense up, completely enraged with that Groose. It was already hard enough to concentrate on the lesson, but now I couldn't focus one bit. What happened to Link? Where was he? Had Groose done something? Link wasn't in his bedroom this morning or anywhere across town. Some of the only places I hadn't checked were the cave and the Goddess Statue. _Maybe he had fallen off one of the ledges. Maybe he was plummeting to his death or worse- he was beneath the clouds and fighting for his life against these horrid creatures. Anything could have happened to him. He could be-_

"Zelda, class has ended," Owlan suddenly spoke, awaking me from my thoughts.

My questioning eyes darted up at him, and I quickly took a hold of my books. "Sorry, professor! I wasn't-"

"Paying attention?" He chuckled. The teacher nodded and smiled, taking seat at his desk. "It's alright. You're a smart girl, so I know you'll catch up. If it means anything to you, I thought I saw Link over at the pond early this morning around sunrise. He was most likely fishing."

I nodded and immediately stood from my desk, dashing out of the classroom. The only problem was that I had already searched there, and he wasn't anywhere near the pond. Had he possibly fallen in and drowned? Or maybe the current carried him off of the island. My heart raced at a rapid pace as I quickly rushed outside, swinging the doors open. I then rushed through the gate and sped for the pond, and not to my surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. Out at the edge of the pool, Groose and his sidekicks could clearly be seen fishing, laughing like nothing was wrong. I pouted. They must have had something to do with Link's absence.

I stomped my feet as I approached them, stopping right behind the three with my hands placed on my hips. "Where is he?!" I shouted, startling the trio. They all silently turned to look at me, probably fearful of what I would do. "Well?" I asked again, tapping my foot.

"I have nothing to do with him," Groose huffed, turning back to the pond again. "I was only asking about him this morning. Why do you always gotta protect him?"

I stood there in silence, wondering myself. The other two turned around, paying no mind to me any longer. I now felt left alone. They weren't going to help me, and neither were the adults. Link always went off on his own and turned up later, so of course no one worried for him, for they were used to the treatment. But I was always worrying. Link was always on my mind, and yet I didn't know why. Was Link thinking about me as much as I thought about him? Apparently not or else he would be thinking about how worried I was.

I pouted and clenched my fists, turning abruptly on my heel and marching off. I thought it would be wise to wait for him to show up again, but there was no way I could do that. Instead, I sped into a run towards the Isle of the Goddess in search of that troublesome boy. I couldn't see why anyone would be all the way up there at this time of day, but there was always a possibility that he was located somewhere up on that island.

I ended up approaching Jakamar as I trudged up the staircase. He was working on fixing the gate on the isle, as that's what he constantly did; fix things. He looked back at me and smiled. "What are you doing all the way up here?" He pondered.

My eyebrows rose in worry as I slowed to a stop by him. "You wouldn't have happened to see Link pass by, would you? He didn't show up to his lesson today," I informed, my voice shivering in fear.

Jakamar leaned away from his work and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Nope, haven't seen him since yesterday. He probably took a walk or something. He'll show up soon enough like he always does." And with that, he went straight back to his work without another word or worry.

I let out a quiet sigh and moved on towards the isle, making my way to the Goddess Statue. My eyes darted from one corner to the other, but Link was nowhere to be found_. What if something terrible happened to him? After all, Owlan said he was by the pond earlier, so he could have slipped in and drowned. Who knew what could have happened?_ I shook my head, trying to break away from those terrible thoughts.

I approached the statue of Hylia and gazed up at it in all of its glory. Oh, how elegantly did the sunshine bestow its golden light on the marvel? I dropped to my knees and clasped my hands together, starting off into a silent prayer, begging for a sign of direction. I always wondered where he went off to and it always greatly worried me. If I at least knew where he disappeared to on days like these then maybe I would feel easier about things like this. _Please, my goddess Hylia keep Link safe and forgive him for everything he did wrong and protect him. _My eyes drifted from the floor and I looked up at statue, finishing my prayer.

I forced myself up to my feet and began to heavily trudge back into the depths of Skyloft. The only place left to check was the cave, and I never dared to set foot in there. However, there was nowhere else to look. His Loftwing flew about the area, but Link wasn't on it so he obviously wasn't there. His Loftwing didn't even look the least bit concerned. Maybe I was overreacting. Or maybe I should board my own Loftwing and get a better search of the island.

With a single whistle and a run for the edge of the island, I leapt off of the side and dived right onto my bird, which easily snatched me from the air. It then flapped its mighty wings and crowed, lifting higher into the air so I could get a better look at the island. I squinted to see all what was down there. Familiar faces walked through the village of Skyloft, but none of them looked even remotely similar to Link. After about an hour of scanning from the air, I realized he wasn't about to reveal himself. I let out a pout, realizing how idiotic it was to search from the air.

_But it wasn't idiotic. Maybe he was somewhere on one of the neighboring islands_. I urged my beloved Loftwing to pass over the other islands in search of my friend. He had to be somewhere on these lands, but where could he possibly be?

It was now sunset. I had constantly searched all day. I landed on every island and ventured inside every building but I absolutely could not find him for the life of me. I buried my face in my hands as my Loftwing landed back on the solid ground of Skyloft. I couldn't control myself; I was sobbing right through my fingers. I had worked myself up and stressed myself out over something so little. Link always disappeared and came back around. Always. It was completely stupid to cry over something like that. I quickly wiped my eyes and sent my Loftwing away, watching her bird retreat to the sky.

I sniffled. It was about time to give up and head back. He would show up soon, anyhow. As I was heading back for the school, I suddenly stopped. I still hadn't checked the cave, mainly because I was stalling all day. I turned back to look at it, familiarly guarded by those planks. Maybe he was in there and maybe he wasn't, but I was desperate to find out by that point. I turned on my heel and began to make my way back down into town, heading straight for the blockaded cave.

As I approached the caves, I began to feel more and more tense. She stopped at the fence, observing it. "Keep out," it warned. Surely Link wasn't as foolish as to step foot in there, was he? Even if he did, I was still foolish enough to follow. I placed my hand on one of the boards and then ducked my head, squeezing my way inside. With a budge and a kick and a huff, I managed to push my way inside.

I stumbled inside of the cave, almost losing my balance as I entered. My eyes looked about the cavern, studying the walls. Keeses perched themselves upside down along the ceiling while threatening ChuChus wobbled about the floor. This place looked absolutely frightening. I couldn't believe I was about to cross through here in search for my friend. At this point, I highly doubted that he ever walked through here, yet I was somewhat hopeful that maybe he was at the end of this cave. With a deep breath, I crossed my fingers and cautiously moved forward into the cavern.

My eyes trailed from one monster to the other, hoping to the goddess that they wouldn't come near me. I _should_ have grabbed a stick or some sort of weapon to defend myself in case one of them came close, but unfortunately I wasn't thinking when I came inside. I was only thinking of my emotions and Link, the lost child. One of the chuchus noticed me and let out a small growl. It then rushed for me, which was quite slow considering it was only a blob. Despite the size and speed, I screamed and dashed away from it, racing further into the cave. It was a mistake to have come here. The Keeses took notice to my footsteps and squeaked, flapping their wings and dive bombing me. I shrieked and ran faster away from the enemies.

In the distance I could clearly see the light at the end of the cave. Was that it? The exit? This cave was no ordinary cave; caves were supposed to be sealed to a stopping point, weren't they? Nonetheless, I was grateful that there was an opening at the end. I dashed for my escape, moving my legs as fast as I could for the exit, my blonde strands of hair waved about behind me. My gasps became heavier with time. I couldn't even remember the last time I exerted so much energy or moved so fast. In a matter of moments, I sprouted out of the cave and into the sunlight, the sunset washing me in a ray of gold. I slowed to a stop to catch my breath. I was safe out here.

What was this place, exactly? I had never been down here before. It was just a piece of land connected to the very bottom of Skyloft, like a lower cliff. I wondered why I had never noticed it before when riding on my Loftwing. I began to stride forward, looking about in every direction. My eyes suddenly locked onto something on the ground. It was a boy, but not just any boy. That boy was Link, lying possibly unconscious on the ground. "Link!" I cried, rushing to his side. I fell to my knees and began shaking his chest. "Oh, Link! Please, wake up!"

Link's eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up and stretched his arms out, following with a yawn. He then turned his head to look at his friend and said, "Huh? Hi, Zelda."

I felt all of my worry and stresses disappear into anger. I suddenly stood on my feet and clenched my fists. "You were asleep the entire time?! Napping all day?! Is that what you do when you leave? Do you ever even think about how worried I am?" I shouted it all in a mouthful.

Link only blinked, confused by her sudden change of emotion.

I pouted and shook my head. I shouldn't have been angry. After all, this is what I prayed for; Link's safety. The goddess had gladly answered my prayers and showed me the way. Now I knew where he went day in and day out and no longer needed to worry. I sat down next to Link, suddenly smiling. "No, you're fine. I shouldn't be mad. I'm just glad you're safe," I confirmed, resting my head on his shoulder. "But please… don't worry me like this anymore, promise?"

"I promise." Link said warmly and rested his head on top of mine and we stared out at the sunset. I smiled to myself and shut my eyes, my heart fluttering with the handsome Link sitting beside me. Maybe Link should disappear more often.

* * *

**Did you like? This is NOT mine. Not this chapter, it belongs to Mekuda. It was a one-shot, but was perfect for a big story. So the following chapters' mistakes will be on me, not Mekuda. And please tell me if I made some mistakes when I recreated it in Zelda's mind. Yes, I recreated the end to where **_**Zelda's **_**heart was fluttering because I wanted that part in, but it couldn't be from Link's POV because it was Zelda's POV. And Link talked because in my chapters, Link talks. Anyway, hope you liked!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_

_**P.S.: Link and Zelda are eighteen.**_


	2. Chapter One: The Letter

**Heyy!**

**So I decided to type and post the first chapter that I write with the Prologue! R&R! (Actually, you don't have to, but it would be nice if you did.)**

**THIS IS FROM ZELDA'S POV!**

**Enjoy, please!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Letter**_

I scowled. Yesterday Link had disappeared and worried me to death. When I _finally _found him, I felt butterflies blossom in my stomach, we had sat there-I don't know how long- just happily enjoying each other's presence. Afterwards though, told him how much it worried me and he told me he had understood. He had _TOLD _me he wouldn't be _gone_. "Father, Link is gone. _Again._" I said as a marched into his quarters. "He is _gone_ and I can't skip class to go find him. Please go find him."

Father sighed. "Listen, Zelda, and listen close. Link is his own man now. He doesn't need you tracking his every move. I don't mean-"

My face turned beet red in embarrassment. I do _not _track his every move! "_Father_! You are starting to sound like Groose! Link _is _his own man! But his life won't be good without school! School is a vital essence in the potion of life! You, as the _Headmaster_, should be the most concerned about this!"

"Zelda, Zelda sweetie, calm down. Let Link find his own path this time. Because Zelda-" Father stood up, scooting his chair out from under him in the process. "You aren't always going to be there for him." His voice grew softer. "I'm sorry Zelda, but Link isn't a little boy anymore. He is eighteen. _You're _eighteen. If you won't leave him be when he wishes, just let him be today." Father's eyes carefully watched me, unaware of what I might do next. But, instead of telling him off, I nodded slowly and ran out. I felt a tear roll down my face. _Link-Link doesn't need me anymore? How could that happen? I swore to him I'd always be there, forever and ever. Always by his side, best friends forever. How could we grow up so fast?_

I could feel the tears gushing out as I entered my room and settled on my bed.

_How did Link grow out of me so quickly? I need him here, forever and ever. Father had said practically said Link didn't need me anymore! Of course he did! I was his friend, his protector from bullies and he was my all over protector! I will find him and tell him that I don't want him to go. _I got up and left my room, my mind set on the challenge ahead of me. I checked all the rooms upstairs, hoping for Link. I carefully tread down the stairs, trying to slip quietly past Owlan's class. I succeed and entered Fledge's room. No Link. I checked Link's room. No Link. I checked Groose's room. No Link. I checked Strich's and Cawlin's room. No Link. I surveyed the small room. _How could two people live in the same room when it's so small, but all the rest of us get huge rooms?_ I wondered as I searched. I looked down onto Cawlin's bed (the lower one) and saw a small envelope with a green stamp. I leaned in closer to get a better look at it, and then jerked back.

_I shouldn't be putting my nose where it doesn't belong. It defiantly doesn't belong in Cawlin's business…but…_

I tilted my head the side, not sure what to do.

_But would if it has something about Link?_

I picked up the letter and tore it open, not carefully opening like I should, my need to find Link and tell him controlled me, and read the letter hastily.

_Dear C.D.,_

_I'm ready, I have to skip school, but I'm ready. I'll keep this short and sweet, so I'll get to the point. I'm waiting at the Statue of the Goddess. All our research has come to this. Don't keep me waiting._

_L.F._

I read the note over again, not understanding the code names and all. I quickly figure out that "C.D." was really "Cawlin Dast" because it was unopened on Cawlin's bed and well, I sometimes call Cawlin C.D. any way so… if C.D. was Cawlin Dast, then who do I know, "L.F."

_Easy, Link Forester. _My brain told me. I gasp. It _was _linked to Link! Suddenly the door flew open. "Strich did I- _ZELDA_ WHAT ARE YOU _DOING _IN HERE?!" Cawlin's voice screamed. I spun around to see Cawlin's small stature huffing and puffing in the door way, his face red with anger. "C-Cawlin I-I-I'm just-" Cawlin cut me off. "GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! WHAT DID YOU TOUCH?!"

I quickly slipped the letter in-between my dress and my brown cloth belt and put my hand up. "N-nothing! Just looking for L-Link!"

Cawlin's eyes widened at "Link", so now I'm _sure_ L.F. is Link Forester. "GET OUT!" He screamed again. I put my hands down and rushed past him. "Sorry!" I called over my shoulders and took off upstairs. I ran through the upstairs' door and ran to the Goddess Statue. When I finally got to it, I hide behind a tree. As I suspected, Link walked out of the shadows, as if hearing my footsteps and thought Cawlin was here. His eyes widened and he disappeared behind the Goddess Statue. I didn't follow at first, this was _waaaaay _to strange. "Zelda, Zelda!" Karene's voice called. I turned. "Huh, Karene?"

"Zelda, I didn't see you in class today! Where were you?"

"I-I was…Look, I can't tell you here, we have to go, elsewhere."

Karene gave me a confused look, but nodded. "Okay." I lead her to the pond. "Okay, I still don't know whether it's safe to tell you here, but-" Karene silenced me. "Shh, if it's not safe, don't tell me, okay?" She gave me a serious look. I silently agreed, and nodded. She stood up and walked off calling. "See ya later, Z.H.!"

"Bye!" I yelled. I splashed my feet in the water. _This seems like it goes very in-depth and I don't know if I should get all up in its business… that doesn't seem very smart… _My head jolt up. "Z.H.? Z.H.?!" That's a code name, like L.F. and C.D.! Karene was in on it! If Karene's in on it, it shouldn't be too dangerous for me! I stood and went back to the academy through the downstairs door. "_Cawlin_, the letter was _very _clear, if you paid attention! You were _supposed _to come to the Goddess Statue wearing a black cloak and tall black boots tonight! _I _thought it was clear!" I heard Link whisper urgently. I stopped and leaned close to the wall beside Strich and Cawlin's room. "I didn't _get _a letter! I just came in here and shooed Zelda out- oh no!"

"Cawlin!" Link yelled, and then lowered his voice again. "_Zelda _stole the letter?! No, Zelda can't see that. It's not meant for her eyes, just our little secret group!" Secret group?! Link was part of a secret group and didn't _tell_ me? _"Link is his own man now. He doesn't need you tracking his every move." _Father's voice repeated in my head.

"Look, just meet me there, okay?" Link sighed and I heard him approach the door so I ran upstairs. "Zelda!" Link called, seeing me run up the stair case. I froze. _What do I do? What do I do? What do you do when you find out your best friend is in a secret society? _"Hey, Link." I answered quietly and turned around, unable to escape this situation. He cocked his head slightly. "Zelda, is something wrong?" Link asked and started walking toward me. "You're usually happy to see me."

I shook my head. "N-no! I _am _happy to see you; I'm just in a hurry!"

"Zelda…"

"Wh-what? I didn't do _anything _wrong!"

"Really, because Cawlin told me you stole something from him." My heart skipped a beat. I was scared. I trusted Link, but he could be dangerous…

"I-I-" I wasn't sure what to say. Should I tell the truth or lie and run? _Lie and run, Zelda! Run!_ My brain screamed. "I-I d-d-did."

"Why, Zelda? You've _never _stole in your _life_!"

"I-I was l-looking for you! I-I was trying to find y-you, b-but got busy after! I-I didn't read it or anything!" My trembling hand reached down and pulled out the letter. "I-I found i-it th-this way."

Link gave me a stern look. "You _didn't _read it? Then why take it?"

"I was _going _to read it-" I gulped at the look Link gave me. "B-but, I-I got b-busy and a-al-almo-almost forg-ot?" The last part was more of a question because it was a lie. Link stared at me silently, not sure what to think, and grabbed the letter. His face softened. "Okay. I believe you. Thanks for telling the truth, it shows true friendship." I tried to stiffen my lip, but burst out in tears. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I lied! I-I r-read it! I-I t-t-thought it w-would l-lead me-me t-to y-y-ou!"

I held my face in my hands, crying like crazy. I felt hands on my arms, by my elbows. "Zelda," A soft voice said. "It's okay, it really is. You did everything to find me. That means something to me." I looked up to him, tears still brimming in my eyes. "You m-mean that?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. He pulled me into a hug and rocked me back in forth. "Don't cry. It's okay. It's okay." We stood there, him comforting me and me crying on his chest. That day was the strangest day of my life.

* * *

**Aw! The end was so sweet! A little mystery in the beginning… an adorable ending…a (hopefully) good chapter! Now, before you tell me, I **_**know **_**Mekuda writes in third-person, but I suck at it, okay? Anyway, hope you like and please leave some advice in reviews! Thxks for reading!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	3. Chapter Two: The Strange Flashback

**Heyy!**

**So I hope you peeps are still reading this! This is a nice chapter and I think my writing skills have improved. Anyway, please R&R!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Strange Flashback**_

"_Zelda, Zelda, come on, get up."_

_I slowly opened my eyes, sat up, and stretched. "Link?" I asked. "It's _me_ who wakes _you _up." I said, looking at the excited boy. "I know, I know," He answered, his darkish-lightish blue eyes shining. "But I found something _really _cool! Don't you want to see it?" He eyed me. "Or are you too girly to?"_

_I bolt up and out of my bed. "NO, I can be boyish! I'm not all high class!"_

"_Sorry, Zelda, I just don't think you're Boyish enough to." He sighed. I stomped my foot out of anger. "YES, I AM!" I yelled in his face. "I am to Boyish enough! I can do ANYTHING a boy can do just as good or better! Show me the darn thing already or I swear to Hylia!" I said, holding him by his shirt. My face was as red as fire and my hand was tingling. 'Oh how I want to punch him!' I thought. The twelve year old boy yanked my hand off and put his hands up.  
"Okay, okay, sheesh!" And Link started walking away to whatever. "Hey, little boy, wait up!" I ran after him. He led me up toward the Goddess Statue, that's when I lost him._

"Zelda!" A voice a little deeper than Link's called.

"_Link, you sound older." I answered the strange little boy. "Uh, Z-Zelda," Yelled younger sounding Link. "Where are you? Do you see this?"_

_I sprinted up to the Goddess Statue. A purple circle floated in the air. Then black zig-zagged lines circled around that. Black zig-zagged lines did the same. A black thing made its way to center the purple circle. Together, it made a weird portal. Link stood in front of it, gaping at the portal. "Link!" I cried. "Link, stay away from that!" _

"_But what is it?" The curious boy said. _

"_Link," I yelled and ran to the stupid kid. "Stop, don't touch that!" _

_His hand reached for the portal, trembling in excitement, his eyes sparkling with excitement too. "No!" I screamed as a weird kid with white pants, shirt, hair, and boots, red cape, and earrings appeared. He chuckled, flipping his hair out of his face. "Stupid Sky Child, getting into things far beyond his own comprehension…is touching things that shouldn't be touched… I will teach him to mind his own business, oh yes I will! Someday when I grow older and stronger-"_

"Zelda!" Greba's voice yelled, but it was very distant.

"_The boy will rue the day he ever touched the Tri-"_

A hand shoved my shoulder. "Zelda!" The person hissed.

"_-force! Bawhaha!" _I jolt my head up and out of my arms. "Huh, what?" I groggily looked around. Sub Greba was tapping her foot, giving me a disapproving gaze, Link was pushing my arm chanting, 'Zelda, Zelda, Zelda', Groose was holding back a laugh, Pipit was patrolling the hallway, giving me a sideways glance, and Orielle, who newly applied, was snickering. "_Zelda_, you seem to have drifted off and wouldn't wake up. Would you like to tell us about this dream sense to is _so _much more important than school?" Greba glared at me.

"N-No, it's not more important, I don't even remember falling asleep! I-I I've just been very distracted lately, sorry!" I tried to explain. Link turned back to face the front. "Welcome to club, we've got jackets." He muttered quietly.

"Quiet!" Greba said sharply, silencing Link. "Pay attention, Zelda, you're the star student, according to Owlan. Don't disappoint me _or _him."

"Okay," I scowled and rolled my eyes. I didn't fall asleep; I just had a flash back, that's all!

After school, Link and I took a stroll. "Hey, so Zelda, I know you _never_ fall asleep in class, school's _really _important to you, so that dream must've been interesting…" Link looked at me. "So what was it about?"

I looked away. "Just a flashback, I guess memories and stuff."

"You _sure _that's all?"

"Yes."

"Super sure?"

"Yes."

"Super super sure?"

"_Yes._"

Super super super sure?"

I let out a frustrated groan. "_Yes,_ Link, yes! I'm _pretty-_"

"I know." Link muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"-Sure that I know my memories. Goddesses!"

"Sorry Zelda," Link looked up, eyes bright. "Hey, I saw a really cool island in-"

He stopped talking and smirked. "You'll have to see when we get there." He dashed to a Diving Platform. "Last one there's a Loftwing's turd!"

"Ew, gross!" I giggled and ran after him.

* * *

**Well wasn't that interesting! I liked typing this considerably short chapter, so I hope you enjoyed!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	4. Chapter Three: The Gray Chest

**Hey!**

**So I haven't updated in a while, I was grounded, so shush! I'm so happy to present you with…...**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The Gray Chest**_

"**L****ink, **Link, hello," I called up to him. He looked down to me, his blue eyes glistening. "What?"

We were riding our Loftwings to whatever it was Link wanted to show me. We headed in the direction of the Thunderhead, a big gigantic mass of gray clouds all mushed up in one corner. Around the Thunderhead, the winds were strong and very pushy. I had already almost fallen off my Loftwing a couple times, and we weren't very close to it. This 'surprise' thing must be near, because from what we've learned in Father's class, _'Only when the Chosen Hero performs 'The Ballad of the Goddess' with the Goddess's Harp and the spirit of the sacred sword, will a beam of light show him in the direction of the Thunderhead._' Therefore, we cannot enter the Thunderhead without the help of this 'Chosen Hero', who died a long time ago, even before I was born, before my _Father _was born. He died saving Goddess Hylia from harm, and her servant. "Zelda, what did you want?" Link called down to me again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm, what," I shook my head. "I forgot what I was going to say." I smiled faintly at him and looked around. "Oh, yeah, when will we land?"

Soon," was his answer as he turned back to the sky in front of him. "Right…Now!" Link yelled and jumped off his bird. "Hup," I grunted and jumped after him. I quickly pulled out my dark pink Sailcloth and landed gracefully, as Link did with his green one. "Here we are," Link motioned for me to follow him and started walking. I walked a bit faster, and then fell into pace with him, butterflies forming in my stomach. _Why am I so nervous around Link all of a sudden? Is it because… I actually like him more than a friend?_

I shook away the thought as I blushed and looked to Link's beautiful face. His cheeks were a bit chubby, but not too much, his eyes were a dark blue, but not too dark, his nose was a little sharp, but not too sharp. Everything about his face was formed modestly, not to big not too small, that sort of thing. As of right now, his hair slightly covered his right eye, but it looked good with the way his hair was parted.I sighed contently and looked forward.

"There it is Zelda! That's the weird thing!" Link said loudly and ran over to a fancily made chest. The designs and structure were beautiful, but the chest was gray, I mean, the color was gray. I slowly walked to it, not sure what Link wanted me to do. "Where do you think it came from?" He asked me, admiring the strange chest. I let out a hurt sigh. _That is why he wanted me to come. My brain is way smarter than his. Not for a picnic, or nice little outing, no, so I could tell him what some strange chest he found was. _But another part of me spoke. "I've never seen anything like this. Maybe it's from the-"

"_Surface_." We said in unison. "Yeah, that's what I was thinkin', but I thought you'd say I was crazy." Link said, and then looked down to his boots. "No, not at all!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "You _know _I'm all about the Surface!" Link tightly hugged me back. "I know, but your _do _love your facts…" I giggled and released him. "I do love them!"

I gazed at the chest, also getting a tad bit curious. "Yeah," Link chuckled and awkwardly looked to his feet again. Suddenly, the clouds above us darkened, blocking out the Sun high above us. Link looked up with an alarmed look on his handsome face. "Z-Zelda, what's going on?" He said and moved closer to me, like _right _beside me. "I don't know!" I said, my voice had that tiny shrill of fear. A _huge _tornado appeared in the distance, but was moving with miraculous speed. I squealed and grabbed Link into an over baring hug. "Link!" The shrill in my voice was now more recognizable, but the shrieking protest of the wind swallowed my word and destroyed it. "Link!" I screamed louder, in an attempt to make him hear me.

"Link!" I looked at him and then he whipped around, a determined look on his face. Since I was already clutching his shirt, He pulled his arm around my waist and started running. I struggled to stay in pace with him, Link was running a bit too fast. But somehow Link got us to a little cave thing that was in the rock. "What's going on?!" I yelped; my brain too frightened to function correctly.

"I-I dunno!" Link shouted and clutched me tighter. Blush rose on my cheeks. _Seriously, at a time like this?! What's wrong with me?! _I thought as I looked up to Link. I could hear the wind bellowing outside the cave, pounding against the hard rock walls. I snuggled into Link's chest, you know, for safety and comfort. I wept a little, I was so scared! A loud crash echoed throughout the cave, startling me and I shifted to see what happened. "L-Link, look!" I cried out and struggled to point. A large rock had fallen and trapped us in the cave. Link's face turned into one of a frightened child's, but he quickly covered it up and a looked down to me reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Zelda." I looked up to him again, tearing welling up in my eyes, threating to burst at any minute. Link chuckled lightly. "Hey, I'm still here with you right?" At that I smiled. "Yeah, here…" I cuddled into his chest. "With you."

"Trust me, Zelda," I felt him rest his head on mine. "Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly."

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"Yeah," I could hear the smile on his lips.

* * *

'**W-What just happened? I thought this was a boring story!' You say? Well, have I got news for YOU! That last few chapters were just prompts, I guess, to get the story going, and YOU thought I was gonna make it just a bunch of fluff! Ha!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


End file.
